The Vampires Of Hogwarts
by Windrises
Summary: Selene tries to protect Hogwarts, from Viktor's master plan. Meanwhile, Hermione tries to remind Harry and Ron, about the magic of Hogwarts.


Note: Underworld is a film series, that is owned by the studio Screen Gems and was created by Len Wiseman, Danny McBride, and Kevin Grevioux. Harry Potter is a book series, that was written by J. K. Rowling and is a film series, that's owned by Warner Bros.

Selene, the world's most heroic and awesome vampire, was taking a stroll, through her former home. The home was a place, meant for vampires, to get together and discuss their plans, for getting rid of their primary enemies, the Lycans. The Lycans were a group of werewolves. Selene was tricked into thinking, that the Lycans were the true villains, which wasn't the truth.

Instead, the vampires were the true villains. The leader of the vampires, Viktor, had tried to trick Selene, into thinking the vampires were noble, heroic creatures and that the Lycans were despicable, evil monsters. Selene used to believe in that, but after meeting Michael Corvin, a Lycan hybrid, who was a heroic, well-meaning guy, Selene started doubting her own kind. After a bit of research, she found out how evil the vampires were and she was angry at them. She was also mad at herself, for believing in their cause and helping them out.

Selene had returned to her former home, so she could out clues, about where the vampires had gone to. After looking around, she found a bunch of newspaper clippings, which were about Hogwarts. She put the clippings in her jacket, while saying, "What a puzzling place, for vampires to be interested in."

Selene turned around and found a journal. She opened it and started flipping through the pages. After looking it over, she realized the journal was about the vampire's new interest, which was magic. The journal discussed various locations where magic had been taking place, including Equestria, Mewni, and the smurf's village. However, the location, that the vampires were most interested in, was Hogwarts. They seemed to think, that Hogwarts had the most powerful and useful magic.

Selene returned to her apartment. She and Michael had been staying in a cruddy apartment, due to a lack of options. After Selene got inside, she walked up to Michael and said, "We need to talk."

Michael asked, "What's going on?"

Selene took out the clippings and handed Michael the journal, while saying, "I think the vampires are going to Hogwarts."

Michael had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why would the vampires go to Hogwarts?"

Selene answered, "Hogwarts is full of wizards, who have magical talents and abilities. I believe Viktor sees potential in Hogwarts' students. I believe he wants to go there, so he can earn their trust and have him join his army. I need to stop that, from happening."

Michael replied, "I understand. Saving innocent lives and stopping the evil vampires is always the most important thing, but I'm going to miss you."

Selene embraced Michael, while responding, "I'll always be around, in the brightest part of your heart and you'll always be in my heart, bringing me comfort." Selene kissed Michael's lips and said, "I better get going." She jumped out of the apartment. Her jacket flowed in the air, while she landed on her feet.

The next morning, Hermione Granger started heading to school. Hermione love reading, learning, and school more than any student, that had ever gone to Hogwarts. Her friends and fellow classmates didn't have the same level of passion, that she had.

Hermione went into the hallway, while feeling excited, about the upcoming day of school. She walked up to her best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Hermione looked at her friends and noticed they didn't seem very energetic. In fact, they barely seemed awake. She gently nudged Harry and asked, "Are you guys okay?"

Harry answered, "To be honest, I'm not so sure about that."

Hermione replied, "If you have a problem, you need to tell me what's going on and be honest."

Ron responded, "To be honest, I'm not a big fan of explanations or honesty."

Hermione folded her arms and replied, "You better tell me what's going on."

Harry responded, "Well, we had another detention, for being late to Professor Snape's class. During detention, me and Ron were getting bored, so we started doing some thinking. We realized that Hogwarts isn't as magical, as we were expecting."

Hermione had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What are you talking about? Hogwarts is the most school, that there's ever been. In fact, it's one of the most magical places, in the entire world."

Harry replied, "I wanted to believe that, I really did. However, it's become hard, to feel that way."

Hermione asked, "Why are you doubting Hogwarts' magic?"

Ron answered, "Instead of Hogwarts being a fun, unique place, it's about a bunch of school-related garbage. There's so many tests, detentions, and grumpy teachers."

Hermione said, "You can doubt Hogwarts, if you want, but I think it's one of the most magical places, that's real."

Ron replied, "I'm starting to think, that Hogwarts is a piece of garbage."

Hermione looked offended, while saying, "Ron, you shouldn't say such things." Although Harry wasn't always reliable, Hermione was hoping Harry would defend her, by explaining Hogwarts' better qualities. She looked at Harry, while hoping he'd say the right thing.

Harry replied, "I don't think Hogwarts is a piece of garbage or anything like that, but it does have a lot of problems." Hermione angrily sighed, while heading to class.

Meanwhile, Selene got to Hogwarts. She hadn't been invited. In fact, most Hogwarts teachers and students didn't know who she was. Selene knew she'd have a hard time, with explaining who she is and why she has to save Hogwarts. She didn't know if Hogwarts believe in vampires. There were several places, that thought vampires were myths and fairy tales.

Selene got into Hogwarts, by bursting into a random room. She looked around and saw Luna Lovegood. Luna was a big supporter, of random and weird things. Because of that, she had a casual, relaxed reaction, to a vampire bursting into her room. Selene stood around, while saying, "Greetings, I'm Selene. I'm a vampire."

Luna replied, "I'm Luna Lovegood. I'm a human, not a vampire. A vampire must have a fun life, I'm guessing."

Selene responded, "Sadly, that's not the case. Most vampires are evil, which I'm not. I'm afraid, that the leader of the vampires, has come to Hogwarts. Have you seen any adults, who resemble a vampire?"

Luna answered, "A few." Luna listed a few names, which Selene didn't recognize. Selene quickly realized, that Luna was referring to some of her less-appealing teachers, who she thought resembled vampires. After realizing this, Selene rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Hermione, Harry, and Ron entered their classroom. Hermione still felt excited about the day, so she said, "I think we're going to have a good day."

Harry sighed and replied, "Frankly, I don't think so."

Hermione gave Harry a disapproving look, while saying, "I was expecting you, to believe in the magic of Hogwarts."

Harry replied, "Hogwarts' magic seems to be fading away. The school has become so serious and rule-obsessed. It's no longer a special school and I doubt that'll change."

Hermione looked at the cock and noticed that the teacher was late, as well as Luna. A few minutes later, Luna arrived. Hermione looked at her and sternly said, "You need to stop being late, Ms. Lovegood."

Luna replied, "Wow, you're so formal. You're like a younger version of Snape."

Hermione looked flattered, while saying, "Being compared to Snape is quite the honor." Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

Hermione looked back at Luna and asked, "How come you're late?"

Luna answered, "A vampire burst into my room, so I chatted with her."

Hermione didn't believe in vampires, so she said, "You have quite the imagination. Imagination is a magical thing. However, Harry and Ron seem to think, that Hogwarts has lost the magic."

Luna replied, "I disagree. Hogwarts is the most delightfully weird school, that I've ever laid eyes on." Hermione and Luna high-fived one another.

A few minutes later, Professor Albus Dumbledore walked into the classroom. He faced the students and said, "Your current teacher, of the Dark Arts, has been having some neck problems. Because of that, I had to find a quick replacement, which I managed to do."

Viktor, the evil leader of the vampires, walked into the classroom. He looked at the students, while saying, "It's nice to meet you guys. Your teacher's neck problems seem to have a long-lasting impact, so I'll be your Professor of the Dark Arts, for a very long time."

Ron blurted out, "That doesn't sound good."

Viktor looked offended, while asking, "Why would you say such a thing?"

Ron answered, "Hogwarts has lost the magical spark, that it's supposed to have."

Harry replied, "It's become drab, overly-serious, and not enjoyable."

Draco Malfoy stood up and said, "Hogwarts is the worst!" Draco grabbed a microphone, put on a grill, and started singing about Hogwarts' problems.

After Viktor gave Draco a detention and sent him away, he started working on his master plan. He was hoping he could the students' desire, to be in a more magical place, to motivate them, into joining his team. Viktor started pacing around the classroom, while saying, "Students, when I look at you, I see potential, but I also seek a lack of excitement. You seem to have magical powers and if you put passion and effort, into using them, you could do incredible things."

Harry replied, "With all due respect, there's nothing incredible or useful to do, at Hogwarts. I thought it would be a breath of fresh air, compared to my previous schools. However, it's arguably the strictest school, that I've ever been to."

Hermione responded, "I respectfully disagree, with Mr. Potter. I think Hogwarts has so many magical, unique qualities. I think the only reason, that Harry and Ron think Hogwarts isn't magical, is because they've been focusing on the bad things. Hogwarts has a few strict teachers, who love throwing out detentions, but it also has several classes, which teach fascinating things, including making potions and flying brooms. Other schools don't teach that stuff."

Ron snobbishly replied, "That stuff is hogwash." Hermione frowned at Ron.

Viktor said, "I came to Hogwarts, because I want to have students, who have a great deal of potential. You see, I'm a very respectable type of guy, who has admirable things planned. I have a war planned. People tend to think wars are bad, but I disagree with that feeling. Wars can bring about heroic, revolutionary changes. If you want to be a part of that, come to the assembly room, after school. I want to talk, to Hogwarts' most gifted and magical students, so I can have them join something special."

During lunchtime, Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron, in the cafeteria. Hermione started eating her lunch, while Ron started fiddling through Neville's lunch.

After stealing a majority of Neville's food, Ron said, "I think we should go the assembly thing, after school."

Harry had a shocked look on his face, because he wasn't used to Ron being interested in school-related activities. Harry was also interested, so he said, "I'm going to go there."

Hermione had a concerned look on her face, while saying, "I don't think you should go there. In fact, I don't think any of Hogwarts' students should go there."

Ron started stealing Harry's snacks, while saying, "You shouldn't doubt this after-school thing. Viktor seems like one of the best teachers, that Hogwarts has ever had."

Suddenly, Selene entered the cafeteria. She walked up to Hermione and asked, "Have you seen a person, who's called Viktor?"

Hermione answered, "Indeed I have. He was today's Professor of the Dark Arts."

Selene replied, "You shouldn't follow a single thing, that Viktor tells you. He isn't a caring gentleman or a responsible adult. He's the leader of vampires and he wants you to join his army."

Harry felt deeply confused, about what was going in. Selene randomly burst in and started claiming, that his new teacher was leading a vampire army. Harry said, "It's hard to believe that nonsense."

Selene replied, "It's important, that you trust me. I used to respect and trust Viktor, which is one of the worst decisions, that I've ever made. He's not interested, in making the world a better place. He wants things to become more deadly and war-filled, than ever before."

Ron looked at Selene and responded, "I think you're a crazy person, who should be ignored."

Hermione glanced at Selene and said, "I believe you."

Selene replied, "That's greatly appreciated. Frankly, I can understand why your friends wouldn't believe me. They don't know who I am and my claims seem crazy. I need to prepare, for my attack, so I can stop Viktor and save Hogwarts."

Hermione responded, "I'll help you."

Selene replied, "Thank you." Selene and Hermione high-fived.

Selene and Hermione went into Hermione's room. In order to defeat Viktor, Selene knew Hermione's magical abilities would come in handy. Selene started practicing her fight moves, while Hermione practiced spells and potions.

Selene did a bunch of practice kicks, while looking at Hermione, and saying, "I'm surprised and impressed, by how quickly you believed in me."

Hermione replied, "A lot of Hogwarts' students haven't been believing in the things, that they should be. Hogwarts is a magical place, even though Harry and Ron have lost sight of that."

After school, Harry and Ron went into the assembly room. Viktor hadn't arrived, so Ron was getting bored, so he started dancing. Harry nudged and warn him he shouldn't do that, considering how much hatred Viktor had, for Draco's dancing.

A few minutes later, Viktor entered. He had a sneaky smile on his face, while walking to Harry and Ron. He said, "I'm very glad, that you came here. I'm guessing you have an interest, in my cause and goals."

Harry replied, "Our interest and participation, depends on you explaining your plan."

Viktor responded, "Very well then. There's a nasty species, one that's been out of control. If they are not taken care of, they will bring trouble and disorder, to various parts of the world. Hogwarts could become one of those places, so you must be prepared and you must destroy the Lycans."

Harry and Ron weren't against destroying others, including villains. Because of that, Harry said, "We can't do that. We can fight the Lycans, but we won't destroy them."

Viktor frowned them and replied, "You have failed, to be the vampires I needed."

Ron had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Did you think we were vampires?"

Viktor answered, "I was going to turn you into vampires, but due to your lack of ambition and determination, that seems to be a hopeless cause. Since you know I'm a vampire, I'll have to get rid of you." Viktor started charging towards Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron got out their wands and tried to stop Viktor, but their wands failed to make much of an impact. Since they stopped believing in Hogwarts' magic, their wands and magical abilities weren't as strong, as they used to be.

Thankfully, Selene and Hermione burst in. Hermione started using her wand, to attack Viktor. Since she believed in Hogwarts' magic and she frequently studied new spells, she was able to challenge Viktor. Hermione said, "I didn't used to believe in vampires, but I've always believed in magic."

Viktor replied, "Magic's a useful tool, that I wanted my army to have. However, it's not going to be enough, to stop me. I'm the most powerful vampire, that there's ever been."

Selene approached him and said, "I highly disagree with that, Viktor. I'm the strongest vampire, in the world."

Viktor had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "If that's the case, you better start proving it."

Selene had a confident look on her face, while replying, "I'm going to do that." She started punching and kicking. She used her vampire strength, to beat Viktor up. Viktor was a strong vampire, but he had become too confident and smug, to prepare for such a worthy opponent. Selene knew she was the strongest vampire around, but instead of bragging about her success and never making further improvements, she kept working, to learn new fight skills. Because of that and because of Hermione's magical abilities, Viktor got knocked to the ground and passed out.

Selene looked at Hermione and said, "Thank you, for your help. Your loyal devotion, to magic, was very useful."

Hermione replied, "I'm glad I could help you. I thought vampires were a villainous myth, but you proved me wrong."

Selene smiled and responded, "I'm glad to hear that. You seem to be the smartest and cleverest student, that Hogwarts has ever had."

Harry said, "She is. She's a brilliant student, who knows the magic of Hogwarts a lot more, than I did."

Ron said, "Harry and I forgot how wonderful Hogwarts can be, if you focus on the true magic."

Hermione smiled and said, "Hogwarts has several magical qualities and the most magical element is friendship." She hugged Harry, Ron, and Selene. Thanks to Hermione, they all learned how magical is within anyone, who has true friendship in their hearts.


End file.
